wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Ready To Wiggle
"Get Ready To Wiggle" is The Wiggles' debut song. It first appeared in their 1991 self-titled debut album. Its re-recording appeared on Wiggle Time! (1998 video) in 1998. Its music was allegedly adapted from The Cockroaches Song "Everybody Wiggle!". Song Credits The Wiggles (album) * J Field/M Cook/J Fatt/G Page * Published by EMI Music/Control * Phillip Wilcher: Piano * Gregory Page: Lead vocals * Murray Cook: Bass guitar vocals * Jeff Fatt: Emax * Anthony Field: Vocals, chief Kabasa player * Produced by Anthony Field * Engineered by Steve Promfrett Recorded in February 1991 at Tracking Station Recording Studios, Sydney. ABC For Kids: Live in Concert (video) * A Field, M Cook, J Fatt, G Page, J Field Wiggle Time! (1993 video) * Written by: J Field, A Field, J Fatt, M Cook, G Page * Copyrighted by EMI Music Wiggledance! * J Field, M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page (EMI Music) * Sound Recording by Chris Brooks * Audio Mixing by Alex Ferguson Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * J Field, A Field, J Fatt, M Cook, G Page (EMI Music Publishing) The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (Puppets version) * J Field, M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page (EMI Music/Control) Let's Wiggle * Music and Lyrics by John Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed in Sydney Australia by Chris Brooks * Produced by The Wiggles Wiggle Time! (2000 album) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field (EMI/Wiggly Tunes) * Produced by The Wiggles * Musicians: The Wiggles * Recorded and mixed by Chris Brooks * Additional Musicians: Dominic Lindsay and Tony Henry * Recorded and Mixed by Chris Brooks Wiggly TV * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes) Karaoke Songs 1 / Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) The Wiggles (2006 Bonus CD) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Play Piano with... The Wiggles (sheet music) * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and John Field * © 1991 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Play Piano with... The Wiggles (audio) * Music Arrangements by The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Transcriptions by Tony Celiberti (Scarlet Music) * CD Backing track by Sean Peter (Autopilot Productions) * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and John Field * © 1991 Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2009 and 2013 versions) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Taking Off! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced By Anthony Field * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Anthony Field * Backing Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Musicians: Guitar: Murray Cook Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Song Credit Differences * ABC For Kids: Live In Concert (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggle Time! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggledance! Live in Concert (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * A Day With The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggle Time! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggly Party (game) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Karaoke Songs 1 (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Wiggles (2006 Bonus CD) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Splish Splash Big Red Boat (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Play Piano with... The Wiggles (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Taking Off! (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) Listen Song Lyrics Wiggle Time! (album) Get ready to wiggle, We've been ready for so long. Get ready to wiggle, When you wiggle, you can't go wrong. Get ready to wiggle, Wiggle will make you big and strong. Get ready to wiggle, c'mon wiggle to this song, Wiggle to this song CHORUS We're ready to wiggle, Wiggle your fingers high in the sky We're ready to wiggle, Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes We're ready to wiggle, Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose We're ready to wiggle, c'mon wiggle all ten toes, Wiggle all ten toes We can wiggle and wiggle, Wiggle at home without a care Wiggle and wiggle, Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear Wiggle and wiggle, Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea Wiggle and wiggle, wiggle along with me, wiggle along with me Taking Off! "Okay, everybody, get ready to wiggle! It's wiggle time! Let's see you dancing, wiggle!" Get ready to wiggle (Shooby-dooby-doo) We've been ready for so long. Get ready to wiggle. (Shooby-dooby-doo) When you wiggle, you can't go wrong. Get ready to wiggle. (Shooby-dooby-doo) Wiggle will make you big and strong. Get ready to wiggle. (Shooby-dooby-doo) "C'mon!" Wiggle to this song Wiggle to this song Let's all sing! Ba-da-ba-ba Ba-da-bada Ba-da-ba-ba Ba-da-bada Ba-da-ba-ba Ba-da-bada "Gee, c'mon!" We're ready to wiggle (Whoo!) (Shooby-dooby-doo) Wiggle your fingers high in the sky. We're ready to wiggle (Shooby-dooby-doo) Wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes. We're ready to wiggle. (Yeah!) (Shooby-dooby-doo) Wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose. We're ready to wiggle. (Shooby-dooby-doo) "Wiggle your toes!" Wiggle all ten toes "Gee, cmon!" Wiggle all ten toes "Big jumps, everybody, c'mon." Ba-da-ba-ba-bada "Big jump, c'mon!" Ba-da-ba-ba-bada "Gee, c'mon!" Ba-da-ba-ba-bada "Big jump now!" We can wiggle (Whoo!) And wiggle (Whoo!) Wiggle at home without a care. (Shooby-dooby-doo) Wiggle (Whoo!) And wiggle (Whoo!) Wiggle on your own or with teddy bear. (Shooby-dooby-doo) Wiggle (Whoo!) And wiggle (Whoo!) Wiggle at breakfast, lunch or tea. (Shooby-dooby-doo) Wiggle (Whoo!) and wiggle. (Whoo!) Wiggle along with me "That's right!" Wiggle along with me "Yeah!" Ba-da-ba-ba Ba-da-bada "Everybody, keep wiggling now!" Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-da-bada "Gee, c'mon!" Ba-da-ba-ba, ba-da-bada "Wiggle! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle!" (Whoo!) "Wiggle!" "Yeah!" Trivia * The Wiggles got the idea for this song at Macquarie University. * It was originally going to be a Cockroaches Song called Mr. Wiggles Back in Town. Then in 1991 the song was Changed to Get Ready to Wiggle with lots of changes to the Lyrics. * A clip of Murray from Big Red Car is shown during the TV Series theme version. * In TV Series 1, There are two opening titles featuring Captain Feathersword. One shows a clip from Murray's Shirt while another is done in chroma key. This is actually an unused title of the title as it's shown for a brief second. * The 1993 version of the instrumental track is played over the opening and closing credits of the Wiggle Time! 1993 video. * This song made a cameo appearance in the 1994 version of Yummy Yummy. * This song is part of the Let's Wiggle book. * The music that uses this song was originally written by John Field who were in The Cockroaches in the 80s. * Anthony speaks in the 1991 and 2013 versions. * The 1991 version is played in A Day With The Wiggles and The Wiggly Circus PC game. * According to Greg Page, on his Wiggly Questions part 2 video, said that the song that Get Ready to Wiggle adapted from was actually called Get Ready to Wiggle, but the lyrics were different not for children for adults. * The Wiggle Time! 2000 album shows Anthony's name in the song credits, although he didn't write this song. * The Sam Moran version is played on the game Matching Instruments and Wigglemania version is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * This and Dorothy the Dinosaur are Greg's favorite songs on this album. Performances/Appearances Videos *ABC for Kids Video Hits *ABC for Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time! (1993) *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Wiggle Time! (1998) *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (The Wiggles Puppets) *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010) *Taking Off! * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time * Lights, Camera, Action! * Lights, Camera, Action! * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014) TV Series Episodes *Zardo Zap *Dancing *Wiggly History (Little Wiggles Version) *Family *Manners * Cooking Pizza * We Can Do So Many Things * Murray Had A Turtle * Sound Stories * Animal Fun * The Wiggle Way * Musical Instruments Albums *The Wiggles (1991) *ABC For Kids: Greatest Hits *Rock 'N' Roll Kids *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Let's Wiggle *Wiggle Time! *Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles *Everybody Come Wiggle! *Karaoke Songs 1 *The Wiggles (2006) *Play Piano with... The Wiggles *Sing-a-long CD *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles *Taking Off! *The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Minor *Hey, Hey, It's Saturday *The Wiggles (TV Series 1) Theme Song *Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital (Intro) *A Day With The Wiggles *The Wiggly Circus *V-Smile Game Concert Appearance * The Wiggles: Live in New Zealand * Wigglemania Live in Concert * Wiggles World Live * The Wiggles' 25th Anniversary Reunion Show See Also Get Ready To Wiggle music video Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Cockroaches songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:Re-make songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Series 6 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Series 7 Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Let's Eat songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles